godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (GTS)
Zilla Junior (called "Godzilla" in the series, legally known as ZillaOfficial documentation showing ZILLA Trademark to be active and in effectOfficial documentation showing GODZILLA 1998 Registered trademark has been cancelled. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date"Official documentation showing "GODZILLA 1998" logo to be cancelled and abandoned. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date""BABY GODZILLA" logo is abandoned. Scroll down to see "Status / Status date"Matt Frank's comment on his "Godzilla: Rulers of Earth" deviation on DeviantARTINTERVIEW OF SHOGO TOMIYAMA AND RYUHEI KITAMURA, showing them CONFIRM the Zilla Name Change) is the fan-given name of the son of Zilla from the film ''Godzilla'' made in 1998 and the main hero of Godzilla: The Series. When nothing bad is happening to Earth or himself, he is calm, but when there is something bad going on or if he gets threatened, Zilla Jr. becomes a violent fighting "machine". He can swipe with his claws, whack with his tail, head butt with his head and fire a powerful blast of atomic breath. Zilla is the earth protector; he MUST protect the Earth from anything that is a threat to it. He listens to whatever Nick Tatopolous orders him to, most of the time. Overview Zilla Jr. is very different from his late father. Unlike his late father, who reproduced asexually, Zilla Jr. is sterile (or possibly can only reproduce sexually and a mate simply doesn't exist, since Niko only stated that there was "no risk of him reproducing."). In the episode “End Of The Line,” however, he falls in love with a mutant Komodo dragon, named Komodithrax, and becomes surrogate father to her unborn offspring. Unfortunately for Zilla Jr., Komodithrax and the giant egg she laid fell down a crack in the ice and supposedly dies at the end of the episode. Zilla Jr. is also much more aggressive than his parent; rather than fleeing from an attack, he will usually, like the Japanese Godzilla, fight or destroy his attackers. For a mutation, he is very intelligent and shows the ability to make moral decisions. For example, in the episode "Deadloch," where he fights against the Loch Ness Monster, he then later aids Nessie in recovering her stolen baby (this is when Zilla makes a "moral decision", although H.E.A.T. member Monique says that it's just instinctual for creatures to work together). Zilla Jr. also shows some planning and strategy in his fighting style, though this can be abandoned for sheer savagery and straightforward attacking, if he is angered enough. He has even shown a sense of humor, (much like the original in Ghidorah, The Three Headed Monster 1964) as in the climax of one episode of the series, he splashed members of the H.E.A.T. team with water in a playful fashion. History :Main Article: List of Episodes from Godzilla: The Series Powers and Abilities Zilla Jr. shows a variety of powers and skills that set him apart from his monster enemies. He is generally regarded as the strongest mutation on the Planet with the shows continuity. Atomic Breath Zilla Jr.'s signature weapon is his green atomic breath. This is something his father lacked and it sally used to finish off opponents. It has incredible range and heat, capable of melting steel and turning sand into glass. Durability Another ability that sets him apart from his father is his ability to take high levels of damage. Where as his father was killed by a series of missile strike, Junior is shown taking large amounts of heavy artillery with no ill effects much like the original Godzilla. In relation to his durability is his enhanced regeneration, allowing him to recover from injuries much quicker than a normal animal, in several occasions being stung by highly venomous mutations and rarely showing side effects, or in cases where he is affect quickly regains his strength. Physical Abilities Zilla Jr. has shown on a number of occasion to have a large number of physical abilities. He often over powers other mutations with sheer brute strength. His claws are extremely sharp, capable of shredding steel even while he is still a juvenile. His tail is also an incredibly powerful weapon as well, and can be used to crush and strike his opponents. However his is also incredibly fast and nimble. moving incredibly quickly from one location to another. He is also incredible burrower, even moments after hatching could quickly burrow through many yards of concrete to escape the ruins of of Madison Square Garden. Once fully grown he could tunnel incredibly large distances in extremely short periods of time, sometimes appearing on the battle field from under the ground. Amphibiousness Zilla Jr. spends most of his time in the water, descending from Marine Iguanas he is natural swimmer. However is appears he his able to breath under water, once resting unconscious for a long period of time while sick, under the water and is noted by Nick to be breathing at the time. Junior is an excellent swimmer, capable of traveling all over the world in very quickly if need be. Intelligence Zilla Jr. is shown to be very intelligent especially for a mutation. He has shown planning and tactics in battle and the ability to make moral decisions. He is also shown to have a large brain for his body size, a trait very unique among reptiles in general. As the series progressed, Nick noted Junior seemed to get more intelligent. Weaknesses Zilla Jr. is generally considered to be the most powerful mutation in Godzilla: The Series. However he also has several exploitable weaknesses. Poison has be been shown to work better on him than most other types of offensive attacks. He is also vulnerable to dehydration, having once almost been killed by this when fighting the monster Medusa. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: The Series (Gameboy) *Godzilla: The Series - Monster Wars Zilla_Junior_Game_1.png|Zilla Junior in Godzilla: The Series Zilla_Junior_Game_2.png Zilla_Junior_Game_3.png Zilla_Junior_Game_4.png Zilla_Junior_Game_5.png Zilla_Junior_Game_6.png Gallery Image:Zilla Baby.jpg|An egg, with two views of a Baby Zilla Image:Zilla.jpg|A side sketch from Godzilla: the Series Image:Zilla 3.jpg|Front and back views of Zilla Image:Zilla 2.jpg|A colored drawing from Godzilla: the Series Zilla Kong.jpg Baby Zilla Junior.jpg|Baby Zilla Junior Juvenile_Zilla.png Image:GINO jr.jpg Zilla_Series.png Ultimate_Zilla_Junior.jpg|Ultimate Zilla Trendmasters Toy Deluxe_Zilla_Junior.png|Deluxe Zilla Trendmasters Toy Thunder_Sonic_Zilla_Junior.png|Thunder Sonic Zilla Trendmasters Toy Also See *Godzilla Junior *Godzooky *Minilla References Poll Do you like Zilla Junior? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla 1998 Category:Tri-Star Category:Godzilla the Series Category:Toho Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders